A Dragon's Wrath
by AceofRavens
Summary: Having successfully completed the Ritual and escaped from their world in which Magic was being killed off, Hadrian and his two wives find themselves in another world still in the Medieval Era. They are guided by the Seven and find themselves having to fight just to survive, let alone saving the world... (Violence, Sexual Content, and Gender-bending inside...)


**The Dragon's Wrath**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of either Harry Potter or A Game of Thrones, or any of the few other minor crossovers I may or may not be weaving into this tale of mine.**_

"Common"

" _High Valyrian"_

" _ **Parseltongue"**_

 **Chapter 1: A Return to Your Roots**

As Hadrian and his two wives, Hestia and Flora, passed through the Veil, they were stunned to find a very impressive looking replica of the sitting room at their former home of Merlin's Retreat. Gathered in a loose semi-circle of seats, there were seven individuals who looked familiar, but at the same time there was something that felt… _off_ about them. Three men, three women, and one more that it was more than absolutely impossible to tell one way or another.

The first woman was young, and looked like pictures of a young Dorea Potter nee Black; the second woman had the motherly warmth and inner strength of Perenelle Flamel; and the third was stern and wizened like Minerva McGonagall. Then there were the male figures, the first one was young and had a commanding presence about him, and he resembled what paintings had depicted Salazar Slytherin to look like; the next had a familiar sternness and fatherly presence that the three of them associated with Nicholas Flamel; then the third and final one had the rather odd appearance one would associate with the Greek God of the Forge Hephaestus. The last individual looked like a male and a female as well as neither at the same time, and it was at this point in time that this figure spoke.

"Come and join us young ones, there is much to discuss as I am sure you are aware." The strange voice was male and female, young and old, all at the same time, but the oddest part was the soothing tone despite the chaotic overtone.

Shrugging his shoulders as he looked to his wives, Harry knew instinctively that if these beings wanted to harm them they could do so with impunity, and so he led the way to an unoccupied couch and sat down, Hestia to one side and Flora to the other. The next person to speak was the one who had taken on the appearance of Salazar, and his amusement was quite clear in his choice of words as well as his tone of voice. "You accepted our appearance quite easily, Hadrian, and I must say that I definitely approve of your rational approach to this situation. Long ago in the world that we guide and protect, there was a man who was given a vision and a choice. The decision that he made led him to escape the destruction of his homeland as well as our world, and eventually led him to your homeland of Briton. This man's name was Myrrdin, and he was one of the most powerful and wise of the Dragonlords of the Valyrian Freehold."

Over time they discussed the history of Essos, Westeros and the role of the Seven, as they were referred to in the lore of their world. They then discussed the current state of affairs in the different lands, the different cultures as well as the other religions that existed. The discussion that resulted from their explanation of how the flow of time was different in between realms, as well as the history of their world and existence, was quite fascinating for the three of them, but like all good things, their conversation all too soon had to come to an end. The Mother then spoke up, having gauged the qualities of the three people before them, and had found them to be ideal for their purpose.

"The three of you have suffered much adversity, have been through many trials, and the end results of your struggles are obvious to our eyes. That is why we have brought you here, as the first step in a long journey. There are many dimensions, universes and worlds that could use your aid, and as Deities, we are often stuck in making due with the resources of our world. Having to rely on the choices of the people can in turn can make things difficult for us seeing as how free will plays such a crucial role in every plane of existence there is, all things can change due to one or two individual choices, thus leading to the salvation or doom of the world." Here she stopped and the Maiden took over the conversation.

Looking at each of them in turn, she smiled as she began to speak, "We know that we are asking much, but you will be compensated for your task. You will keep your magic, only you will no longer need your wands or staves. The three of you will be allowed to learn the languages of the world, both written and spoken, and have access to what may be thought of as lost skills and abilities. There are certain things we cannot grant, and there are certain things that we _will_ not grant, but until you ask, we are forbidden from just giving you these gifts."

Taking a moment to let them gather their thoughts, the Warrior gazed at them, content for them to take their time, as any true leader knows that Knowledge is Power. Clearing his throat a few moments later, he picked up where the Maiden had left off. "There are many things that we could tell you about, and we could spend a long time telling you of the world that we guide and protect, but there are two major threats that are currently outside of our means to defeat. The first, and the lesser of the two, is the rising Cult of R'hllor. The difference between the main religion, which has its roots in the days of the Old Gods, and this new branch is that they sacrifice people by burning them alive. We cannot be certain, but we believe that this is due to a demon that has begun subverting them, and to what ends we do not know."

Pausing here for a moment, he gazed at them to gauge their understanding, and then continued on. "The greater of the two threats, is the impending approach of the White Walkers and the Long Night of Winter. The only weapons that the men of Westeros have to employ successfully are three: Dragonglass, which is known to your people as obsidian. There are a goodly number of these spread throughout the North primarily, however, most of these are arrows and daggers and they are remarkably fragile. The next weapon that is truly useful and effective is Valyrian Steel, most notably found in the longswords and greatswords that are commonly found as House Heirloom weapons, such as Dark Sister and Blackfyre for House Targaryen, Ice for House Stark and Brightroar for House Lannister."

Taking a breath, the male continued, "The final weapon, and quite frankly the most effective of them all, is the Dragons of Westeros and Essos. Unfortunately, the only remaining dragons are unhatched and can be found in two places: a secret chamber on Dragonstone, and a vault located in the heart of Valyria. That is not counting, of course, the three dozen or so eggs that you carry with you." With his piece said, the Warrior turned to the Father expectantly, and Harry found his attention drawn that way as well.

Looking at the two young ladies that had tied their fates to the young man before him, he sighed heavily before speaking. "There is one other thing that you should be aware of that you would need to do. You would need to tie your House to at least two of the other Houses, one of which would need to be the Targaryen House; the other would need to be either Baratheon or Tyrell. You are aware of the power of numbers magically speaking, so three pairs of companions joining with you would boost your abilities, lengthen your lives, as well as completing the first part of a true Coven would enable you to change the fates of many who would otherwise be lost or doomed to suffer."

Slack-jawed from shock, Harry quickly shook his head as his brow furrowed in thought, before turning to his wives to seek their opinion on the matter. Both Flora and Hestia smirk and nod at him in answer to his unspoken question, and Flora expands upon their rather short response to their lover. "It is true, love, and that is just the way it should be seeing as how you a rather oversized core and stamina for days…"

Shaking his head in good humor, Harry chuckled as he turned his attention back to the Father, when the Stranger entered the conversation. "It is time for you to decide what you are going to do, what gifts you will ask for, and when and where we will place you."

Putting their heads together, the three transients quickly discussed their options, where they should go, what gifts they should ask for, as well as when they should arrive. The last part was the easiest for them, as they could do the most good during Robert's Rebellion. There were many lives lost that could have been prevented, but the most important ones of all at this point were Elia Martell, her daughter Rhaenys, the Queen Rhaella Targaryen, and her unborn child. Viserys had been murdered by the Mad King Aerys, and Rhaegar was a kidnapper and rapist. That said there was no reason for the rest of the Targaryen's to die, especially since they were the only other family to be able to control and ride dragons left in existence.

Where, was decided to be Valyria, where there was a chance that there could be knowledge, people left in stasis, even a chance to get at the source of Valyrian Steel and of course the dragon eggs.

By that time they had come to a decision on everything that they were going to ask, and who they were going to ask, and they turned their attention back to the Deities in front of them. Having decided that he would be the spokesperson for now, Hadrian cleared his throat before speaking, and turned his attention to the Stranger first. "We have decided to aid you, more because it is the right thing to do then for any reward. That doesn't mean we don't appreciate the offer of gifts and thus we will accept what we can receive in hopes that it will aid us in the here and now as well as the future. First of all, knowing what little we do of Merlin, I am fairly confident that he wouldn't have abandoned his people without attempting to provide a way to save some of them. Whether it was through safe houses that possessed wards to a crazy level, stasis charms, hell even a pocket dimension, I cannot see him doing nothing, especially since I am certain that his family, now mine, were landed Nobility."

Getting smirks and nods all around at his leap of faith and logic, the Stranger chuckled as its head nodded sharply. "Done and done Young Lord, as it so happens, his family estate possessed wards that were centuries ahead of their time, and he had convinced not only those that his Family were responsible for, but about one thousand of the artisans, craftsmen, and their families. There are enough resources to provide you with transportation as far as the lands of Dorne, since I am certain that you would prefer to head in that direction."

Taking a moment to exhale, grateful that his gamble had paid off, Harry turned to the Smith for his next request. "The weapons of obsidian, can they be engraved and empowered with our runes?" Upon seeing the smirk and nod on his face, he smiled once more and continued. "I would ask for the gift of knowing what materials are needed, the spells used in the process as well as how to cast them, and the steps of the process in which the Valyrian Steel weapons were forged." Having finished his request, he waited and let his shoulders relax in relief after receiving a positive response.

Next was Flora and she chose to turn towards the Maiden and Father for her request. "The gift I ask for is the gift of Languages, both written and spoken; the knowledge of how to read and write, and speak the major tongues of the land, as well as those of our new homeland; that is my request." From there Hestia picked up the conversation, turning to the Mother and the Crone, bowing her head in thought for a moment before lifting her head and speaking. "My request is that our bodies be revitalized and renewed, at a younger age, so that my sister and I can know the joys of Motherhood that we were denied in our previous life."

The two young ladies sighed in relief at the accepting smiles and nods that they received to their requests, and then turned, one more time, to face their husband who smiled lovingly at them. Turning one final time to the Seven, he counted up the requests and the Deities which they had asked them of, and realized that they still had one more possible request and he figured that he had the right one for the remaining member of the Seven. "My final request is two-fold, Warrior. First is that all our currency be converted to Westerosi currency, as it will enable us to have a way to both re-establish our House, as well as ensure that our people are provided for. The second part of my request is that we are able to find the Keep we have in mind for our final destination, in good repair, enabling us to further provide protection for our people as well as having a solid base to call home."

At this request, the Warrior calmly gazed at each of them in turn, stroking his goatee with one hand while doing so, before meeting his eyes once more and nodding. Once he had done so, the Stranger took the reins of the conversation once more and looked over each of them carefully. "I believe it is time for us to give you the gifts we promised and send you on your way. Hopefully we will meet again when your time in this life is through, many years from now, when we send you on your way to the next realm in need."

With his piece now spoken, each of the Seven stood and gathered around them, before raising theirs hand and chanting in unison. At the height of their chant, white light flashed in front of the trio's eyes, and everything went dark for them as they disappeared. The Seven looked at each other and nodded, before disappearing in flashes of light one by one, until only the Stranger was left. The cloaked figure chuckled as he gazed into the distance, as he knew quite well that everything was going to turn out for the better and boy were the trio in for a shock…

 _ **Ruins of Myrrdin Keep, Valyria; Year 279 AC – First Month**_

Immediately after awaking, Harry groaned aloud and stood, stretching his poor aching body. Looking around, he quickly noticed that his two wives were near at hand, and he waved his hand at them to cast a diagnostic spell to check on them. He grinned from ear to ear as he saw that they were whole, healthy, and about ten years younger than they had been before enacting the ritual. Casting it one more time on himself, he was pleased to see that he was eighteen again, just a year or so older than his wives. Shaking his musings off for the moment, especially as he was more than just a little disturbed at the fact that he had silvery-blonde hair and amethyst flecks in his eyes, he took a few steps and then knelt in between his wives to wake them. A few short minutes later, they were awake and examining their surroundings, which appeared to be a keep of middling size. They all ate as they walked, Hadrian having reached into a pouch at his waist and producing snacks for them, and they entered the building.

The first thing that they noticed was that it was just the outer walls of the keep that seemed to be in shambles, and as they approached the main entrance to the main building they could feel the wards welcome them, almost like they had back on earth. While walking towards the keep, they had finally come to an agreement as to what their House Coat of Arms and colors would be, but were no closer to agreeing on their House Motto. The colors were a deep crimson and silver, and the Coat of Arms was a quartered shield with a silver dragon on crimson in the upper left and bottom right quarters, and a crimson sword in a stone on a silver background in the other two quarters.

They identified the banners of the Houses Minor that had sworn fealty to their House, which had their crests displayed in the main hall; and they were House Arinarys, House Caltaris, and House Taelaeron. Arinarys had a pair of crossed black swords on a dark blue and white checked background, Caltaris was a silver knight in profile kneeling on a crimson background, and Taelaeron was a crimson dragon crouching over an auroch carcass on a white background.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the young Lord began walking with a purpose, heading in the direction of the stasis chamber. The three of them were only slightly surprised at the requirements to release the stasis runes, as they had a feeling that Merlin had prepared it for either himself or one of his heirs to be the only ones who could release it. Going up stairs, they soon found the runes that they were looking for, and Hadrian took out a knife and nicked a finger, before pressing it to the correct rune seal and channeling a bit of his magic into it. A few moments later he felt the draw on his magic stop, and then he took a step back and waited. About five minutes later the three mages felt the ward fizzle out, and they walked through the door, gazing around to check on everyone who had been under the stasis ward.

Chuckling dryly, Harry motioned for them to split up and cover more ground, and immediately started a head count. This was going to be a royal pain in the butt…

 _ **Myrrdin Keep, Ruins of Valyria, 279 AC – Third Month**_

Standing in the courtyard, Harry was impressed with how quickly the three of them had adapted to a more medieval way of life, and also with how rapidly they had been accepted by their vassals. As it turned out, there had been about 5000 people frozen in stasis, and there had even been a few more places in the area which belonged to his family that they had found under similar stasis wards. The number of people had increased to 8000, and they had a large number of livestock and produce as well that had been saved under the wards. There had even been a couple of other Houses minor that had been saved, and the Lords of House Ariar and House Raelennis had sworn themselves to his service.

Thinking back to the numbers and how they'd broken down, he was grateful that they'd had as many survivors as they did, and fortunately the food stores had been enlarged and stored under long-term preservation wards. As it turns out, the Lords and Ladies of his Vassal Houses had all been within a couple of years of their own age, and they had brought all their servants, knights, arms men and even their smallfolk, as well as their families. The number of Knights and men who were trained to fight were about two thousand in number; the number of craftsmen and craftswomen, which included blacksmiths and glass workers among many others, numbered about a thousand. Then you had the actual members of the Houses, which it turned out were about fifty in number, with his own House having the smallest group at three members.

What was really amazing was when he had led an expedition to the sealed vault where the dragon eggs were held, as they had found another twenty eggs, a thousand ingots of obsidian, and about two hundred Valyrian steel weapons of various makes and types. So now they had approximately sixty dragon eggs, and enough obsidian to make thousands upon thousands of Dragonglass arrows, as well as enough Valyrian steel weapons to outfit a goodly portion of their troops. It goes without saying that there had been treasure both material and intellectual there, and he had ensured that the nobles and their families that were able to use magic were trained in its use.

After the first month had passed, which they had spent organizing everything and everyone just to see exactly what they had at hand, they then sat down with the other Lords and Ladies, their knights and Master Craftsmen/women, and began to bring them up to speed with everything major that had happened, and then proceeded to plan out where they were going to go, and how they were going to get there.

They had identified where they were going to put down roots as the Island of Bloodstone, in the Stepstones, and they had laid down plans to begin taking over the island at the beginning of the next year. They had access to a dry-dock that contained a large number of vessels, about thirty mid-sized trade ships, but also about twenty large war galleys, and two much larger ships of war. The trio of Dimension Walkers, as they had taken to referring to themselves in private, had discovered that some of the classes in magic were better taught in a more practical manner, such as Runes and Potions. This had definitely proven the case at least here in dry-dock, as their pupils were proving to be more than adequate with space-enlarging, impenetrable, fire-proof, and indestructible rune strands.

That left them plenty of time to work with the blacksmiths in working on new ideas for armor and weapons, the nobles of their vassal Houses getting them used to the necessary care and treatment of their future partners as Dragon Riders, and getting themselves used to leading their people in the right ways. In many ways this was new ground for all involved, especially the people, seeing as the threesome were quite revolutionary in their approaches to almost everything that they did. They all quickly came to adore their new Liege Lord and his wives, as their lives had all greatly improved in the few short months that they had known them, and it looked to be a bright future for them all.

 _ **10 Miles South of the Isle of Bloodstone, 280 AC, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Month**_

The early morning hours aboard the massive War Galley _Dragon's Fury_ were quite soothing to Harry. He had discovered early on in their sea voyage that he enjoyed the reality of sailing as his ancestors must have nearly as much as he did flying. Scanning as he enjoyed an early morning walk above decks, he calmly inspected the ships to port and starboard, the smaller Galleys _Defiance_ and _Triumph_ , all the while scratching idly at his goatee. Currently he had all but four of the smaller war vessels and the other huge War Galley, _Lady's Revenge_ , in one fleet, with those other ships guarding the other vessels carrying the civilians about a half days travel behind them.

Initially he hadn't wanted to, but was urged into commandeering the two largest vessels for his House by his wives. He had had the other Lords draw straws to see who got the other galleys, in order to be as fair as possible, especially since he wanted to spread his people between the two largest islands in the archipelago. Those being Bloodstone, and the isle just to the east of it, which they had named Phoenix Aerie since it currently had no name.

On board his small fleet, he had three thousand men ready to fight and rid the islands of the pirates and corsairs that had taken up residence. The number of people that he had with him now had swollen slightly as he had taken on more than a few more people, some who had been wanderers, others who had been part of sellsword companies, and most of those had come from the Company of the Rose. He'd had well over five hundred men and another three hundred and fifty five family members come from that source alone. The best news had come from the Summer Isles, as he had reaffirmed the Valyrian-Islander trade network, and in return for their generosity and the establishment of trade once more, he had gained five hundred archers with goldenheart bows, another five hundred spearmen/women and swordsmen/women each, and ten saplings as well as ten seeds for additional goldenheart trees in return for Valyrian steel weapons and other such items.

Shaking his head once more, the young man looked ahead and his gaze sharpened as he caught the bellow of the lookout in the crow's nest, "Sails ho, Pirates ahead, milord!"

Turning his attention to his second in command, Lord Taelarr Caltaris, he motioned him forward and spoke. "Ready the ballista, ranging shots only. Once we have them in range, fire the exploding rounds as I don't want to deal with boarding actions, they have nothing I want from them but their death."

Getting a grin and a nod, Hadrian turned his attention back to the bow of his ship, and then pulled out his spyglass and gazed out at the ships ahead. Twenty pirate galleys and longships were ahead of them, well out of range for their own weapons, but not for his improved weapons. The ropes and wooden cross braces as well as the supports had been enchanted to grant a heavier pull with only a slight increase in the effort needed to draw them back to fire them, and the bolts that they fired had been improved with _featherlight_ charms just enough to lighten them and gain another fifty to sixty yards in range. The heads of the bolts had been enchanted with various different effects ranging from incendiary all the way to exploding hexes. Now it was time to see just how effective they were in combat…

Waiting patiently for them to draw closer, Hadrian was vaguely aware of two more ships, the _Tempest_ and the _Maelstrom_ , pulling alongside the _Defiance_ and the _Triumph_ , all the while readying their own weapons. Glancing off to either side to confirm this, the young man rapidly turned and moved towards the helmsman in the aft of the boat, and once there, prepared to give the orders to maneuver. Eyeballing the range, he estimated the distance, and once they were about 600 yards away, cast a weak _Sonorus_ charm and then bellowed out his orders.

"Front line, all ships hard to starboard! Weapons ready to fire on my command!" Thirty seconds seemed like an eternity to him, but it quickly passed and they were ready to fire the ranging shots from the port side weapons, "FIRE!"

As one, the ships weapons were released, sending eighteen bolts towards their enemies, who were currently jeering as they were certain that they were well out of range. At least they were until the bolts dropped into the sea mere yards in front of them, and then the captains scowled. Across the pirate fleet the individual captains bellowed out orders to increase their sails and speed, their only concern being to get to the ships first to get their share of the plunder.

Looking through the spyglass once more, Harry grinned in a feral manner as the ships closed into range. Pocketing the scope, he turned to Lord Taelarr and nodded, then watched as he gave out the orders. "Prepare the exploding bolts and load them! Wait for my command and then fire at will!"

Watching carefully, the Caltaris Lord counted down the seconds in his head until he hit zero and then yelled as loud as possible, "Fire! Send these poor bastards to the deep!"

The pirates scowled and jeered, preparing to maneuver their vessels around the shots fired at them, but they were caught off guard by how quickly the bolts flew, and they paid dearly for their arrogance. In the first volley alone, half their fleet was destroyed, well-placed shots and the size of the explosions did most of them in, as the longships were packed a little more tightly together.

Less than five minutes later the corsairs were flotsam on the sea, and the Valyrian ships had passed by entirely unscathed. The much lighter than expected ships, due to strengthening and weight reducing rune strings, were making much better speed than was normal, and within about thirty minutes were in range of the harbors of Bloodstone.

Deploying their archers, Hadrian had them sending fire arrows at the ships at anchor, the shanty town around the docks, but left the harbor and docks untouched. As they docked, he marched forward to the front drawing his Valyrian longsword _Red Dawn_ , and leapt over the railing onto the docks. "Now men, it's time to claim our new home! Forward and slay our foes!"

Leading the charge of his soldiers, Harry was soon embroiled in the fighting, gutting a pirate here, guarding the back of one of his soldiers there, fighting back to back with his vassals in other places. Within a matter of minutes they had taken out the majority of their resistance, with a few prisoners here and there who had surrendered. Using Legilimency, he quickly discovered who the leader of these men was, a Lysene pirate by the name of Varenno 'The Glutton' Maros.

Organizing his troops into ranks, the Valyrian invaders quickly made their way across the island to the keep, which had the gates wide open and drunken sailors and pirates everywhere. Detailing a few men to slit their throats and drag them off, Hadrian and Taelarr entered the keep with a few of their knights and tasked a few of them to take charge of the soldiers and begin separating the pirates from their victims and cleaning up any resistance in the courtyard and the area surrounding the keep. Continuing onward into the Keep, the two Lords kept an eye out for any of the scum who had taken up residence here, and sent a few men to check out any adjacent rooms. Soon enough they had come to the Great Hall, and there spotted Maros sitting on a gaudy throne, glaring down at them with a drawn sword lying across his legs, "So yer the b'stards who dare try and claim this keep? I'll gut ye and throw the bodies in the sea! An' I'll do it with this here blade o' Valyrian steel!"

Leaping up from his seat, the pirate lunged forward and swung the blade up trying to get past Harry's guard and into his throat. Parrying the blow, he redirected the swing away and then backhanded the pirate in the mouth with his gauntlet covered fist. Staggering back, Varenno barely managed to get his blade up in time to guard against the incoming strike, and then stood up straight to better defend his body.

Stroke after stroke, swing after swing, and the fight was clearly not going in favor of the pirates; before long the only fight still in progress was the one between their Lord and the Pirate King. Stepping back for a moment to spit out the blood, the bloody pirate cackled as he took in the sight before him. The last man standing of his crew, he swore as he took in the sight before him: a Valyrian descendant with a blade that was standing up to his, and the only wound he had was a gash across his left eye that had somehow missed the eye. "D'ye knows the name of this blade? It is _Blackfyre_ , the sword of the Targaryen Bastard Daemon Blackfyre! This blade will be yer doom!"

As the man sped forward with the blade held high, Harry raised his sword at the last moment and ran his sword through the man's neck, and out through his spine. The Glutton's last view was of the lordly looking fellow wiping the blood on his sword off with a rag before sheathing it, and as he heard the click of the blade being sheathed his eyes closed forever. Leaning down and picking up _Blackfyre_ , he cleansed the blade on the dead pirate's cloak, and then turned towards his men and raised it high. "Victory is ours men! Once we have taken over the rest of this island, as well as the closest two islands we shall establish our Houses once more!"

 _ **The Dragon's Fury, Near King's Landing, 280 AC Third Month**_

The previous two months had flown by, with much work being accomplished by all. The biggest two islands, Bloodstone and Phoenix Aerie, were the new homes for the remaining Dragonlords of Valyria, with Bloodstone becoming home for Houses Myrrdin, Caltaris, and Raelennis. The Houses Ariar, Arinarys, and Taelaeron were established on Phoenix Aerie, with the third island in between the two being used as a new home for the animals that the trio had brought back with them from their home dimension.

The unicorns, hippogriffs, Occamy, acromantula, and even a small basilisk all were given homes there. There were plenty of prey animals there for the predators, and Hadrian had left firm directions in place with the acromantula and basilisk so that they didn't unbalance the fragile ecosystem that they were attempting to setup. Having access to these animals was wonderful, and Harry had setup wards that tied into a single ley line that ran underneath that island, so that the only people who could access the island were keyed into the wardstone.

Once they had cleaned up the islands, he had invited all the Lords and Ladies to his keep, where he brought forth thirteen dragon eggs and set them in a semicircle. "We are among the last of the Dragonlords, with House Targaryen having had them once, and in light of the dreams granted to my wives courtesy of the Seven, we know that the dragons will be needed again to defeat the Others Beyond the Wall. These are not the only eggs that we have, but my wives and I have stashed away the others for future generations. I think it's only reasonable to allow our children to bond with a dragon hatchling when they have reached ten name days, is everyone in agreeance?"

After getting nods all around, he smiled and spoke once more. "I think it would be safer if we were to wait until we return from King's Landing to hatch them, as one of my spies has told me that Prince Rhaegar is to wed Elia Martell in about one month's time. I feel it would be best to attempt to reach out to the last remaining House of Valyria outside our own, and give them an appropriate wedding gift, say… _Blackfyre_?"

That had happened about a month or so ago, and now they were approaching the docks just outside the massive city. They were amused at the gawking of passersby as they noticed a never before seen banner above their vessel. As they left the ship and mounted their horses, they took their time in approaching the city gates, conversing the whole time in Valyrian. The small group of nobles and their knights quickly cleared the gates and made their way through the city streets, heading for the Red Keep.

Half an hour later, they had all dismounted, and were moving up the stairs to the keep and finally were admitted to the Great Hall. Moving as a group they all approached and bowed deeply, before rising and allowing Lord Hadrian to speak.

"Your Grace, King Aerys of the House Targaryen, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lord Hadrian of the House Myrrdin. I and my vassals, the Houses of Caltaris, Agreos, Arinarys, Gonanyon, Ariar, Narralis, Raelennis, Rahtalos, Taelaeron, and Rahtigar have come here bearing gifts for your son the Crown Prince Rhaegar and his betrothed, the Princess Elia Martell. We also have eliminated the pirates of the Stepstones in the name of the Valyrian Freehold, of which we are among the last Houses to exist of that part of the world."

Pausing here for a moment, he took in the looks on the people's faces as he announced that information, and then continued in High Valyrian. _"If you doubt my words, I have proof that I am what I claim, and can, once we reestablish the bonds between our Houses as the Dragonlords of old did, share with you secrets that were recorded in the oldest of tomes in the Freehold; tomes that we have brought with us."_

He waved his hand at one of the knights, who approached him and produced a silk wrapped pair of books, handed them to his Lord, and then returned to his place. Carefully he unwrapped the silk lining the books, turned them around and handed them to the King. "These two books, one of which is the original History of the House Targaryen from the Founding of the Freehold, all the way down until the Doom; while the other is an exact translation of the original from High Valyrian to the tongue of the Andals."

It was at this point that the Crown Prince stood from his place and approached the young Lord, bowing his head to his father and speaking to him in low whispers, before receiving a gruff nod of approval and turning to their guests. _"You speak the old tongue of the Freehold quite well, and that is by far a most impressive achievement. May I see the books that you have brought us?"_

Nodding once, Harry carefully handed over the first book he had mentioned. As Rhaegar picked it up, he examined the cover, which bore the Targaryen three-headed dragon and the words _'Fire and Blood'_ stamped and gilded into the cover, which despite the care that it had been handled with clearly showed its age. Opening the cover, he quickly read through a page or two of the tome, before turning to his father and nodding. Facing the young man once more, he smiled ever so slightly before bowing his head in gratitude. "I thank you for bringing this to our family, and we must sit and speak of how your families survived the Doom, I do believe that you had gifts for my betrothed and me?"

Nodding his head with a grin, he turned towards his wife Hestia, who handed him a wrapped package. Turning to face the Heir of the Kingdom, he pulled back his cloak and spoke as he began to work the clasp of the extra sword belt. "Your Grace, it brings me great pleasure to present you with an Ancestral Valyrian steel blade of your family. It was forged for Aegon of House Targaryen, First of his name, I return to your family _Blackfyre_!"

Laying the sword and sheath across his open arms, Harry smirked internally at the gasps of shock that blared into the silence that had weighed heavily in the room at the shocks delivered today. Everyone in the room watched as a stunned Crown Prince carefully grasped the sheath and drew the blade from its home. The wavy lines caught the light and shone brightly, and as he examined the blade carefully, he nodded to himself as the blade matched the description that every Targaryen knew by heart. Sheathing the blade once more, he turned once more to the young Lord in front of him and smiled broadly before speaking once more.

"Truly this day is an historic one, as we have seen the return of a long lost heirloom, as well as the return of several Noble families once thought lost to time and the Doom? The Seven have truly blessed us this day, and the day has only begun!" He then accepted the package from Hadrian, and walked over to his betrothed who he handed it to. Everyone held their breath as she carefully took the wrapping off the package, and gasped as she pulled out one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. The main portion of the rough silk was dyed a burnt orange, with tastefully embroidered sigils of her own House as well as the House she was marrying into, done in the appropriate colors.

Looking up at the young man, she smiled gratefully and nodded her head in thanks. Returning her smile with one on his own face, the lad spoke softly, "My wives insisted that they make something for your wedding, and they did all the embroidery themselves, made from the finest silks we could find." Turning back to the King, he became more solemn before speaking again. "The best proof that I can provide that I am who I claim to be, is through an Heirloom of your House that was thought lost to the Doom. It was one of the very first of its kind forged, and it was found entrusted to the vaults deep within the city of Valyria. My vassals and I discovered it there, and brought it with us, Ser Rhaenyx Dallarys come forward."

The audience waited with baited breath as fairly tall man approached the Iron Throne and the young Valyrian Lord, knelt and presented his Liege with an ancient Greatsword. Taking the blade from his knight, Harry nodded at the man, and turned once more to King Aerys. "This blade, _HeartRender_ , was the first weapon forged of Valyrian steel for House Targaryen, and the magic imbued in it were able to determine whether the person wielding it was telling the truth through a rather simple process." Taking his hand and nicking it on the blade, he pressed the blood to the gem in the pommel and loudly spoke a single word in High Valyrian, " _Truth!_ "

Leaving his hand on the bloody pommel, he turned his attention back to the King and began to explain. "The sword's enchantment is to be an instrument of the Seven in aiding Justice. After the blood has been spilt onto the gemstone, and the word 'Truth' spoken, the blade will catch fire in one of two different ways: if what was said is indeed true, it will light up with white flames. If what is said is false, it will then be imbued with purple flames so dark they're almost black."

Motioning to the sword, it did indeed produce flames as white as the driven snow, and he then immediately spoke once more. "To prove what I say, I will now utter a complete falsehood, my apologies beforehand Your Grace, but I declare that my name is Rhaegar Targaryen." Immediately afterward the flames shifted in color to the aforementioned purple-black. The flames shifted back to white though, after he had re-stated what he had mentioned to the King earlier about where he and the other nobles who had come with him were from.

It was at this point that Rhaegar had an idea and he approached his father with a whispered conversation that initially started out roughly, but soon turned into resigned approval. Clearing his throat, Aerys calmly and slowly rose and took a couple of steps forward. "Kneel, Hadrian of House Myrrdin." Once he had done so, the aging Targaryen King raised the heirloom weapon of his house and set the blade on his right shoulder, "Hadrian of House Myrrdin, in the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother, I charge you to defend the young and the innocent."

Pulling the sword back and sheathing it, King Aerys gazed at him shrewdly for a moment, before gaining a calculating gleam in his eyes and nodding to himself. "Ser Hadrian Myrrdin, as King of the Andals and First Men, I name you Lord of House Myrrdin, Lord Paramount of the Stepstones, Guardian of the East, and Ambassador to the Summer Isles. Do you swear to be loyal to your King and the Kingdom, to uphold the laws of the land, and to protect the Realm when called upon?"

Raising his head to meet the gaze of the King, Hadrian smirked internally as he had wondered if his Legilimency would work, "I so swear, Your Grace."

"Rise Lord Hadrian of House Myrrdin, rise and be known to your fellow nobles." With his part said and done, the elderly King collapsed into his throne and nodded at him, before turning his attention to the nearest table and motioned for food to be brought to him.

Sensing that he had been dismissed, he rose and bowed towards the Iron Throne, before rising and offering an arm to each of his Ladies and approaching the Crown Prince, who was currently speaking with his betrothed and his mother, Queen Rhaella. Stopping a courteous distance away, he motioned for his vassals to mingle before waiting the opportunity to speak with Rhaegar and his mother.

After waiting patiently for a moment or two, he managed to catch the Queen's eyes and she nodded in his direction, drawing the attention of her son and Elia as well to them. Bowing to the three of them, Hadrian and his wives smile as they exchanged greetings before switching to High Valyrian once more, to hopefully eliminate some of the eavesdroppers that would otherwise be listening in. _"Your Grace, I was wondering what knowledge you might have of Dragon Lore?"_

 _ **A/N: This is my first ever attempt at a GoT/ASoIaF crossover, and I will admit that this will be a slow update story, so please read and review, and go to my profile here and vote on the poll as it will be closed on the 6th of March. The list of OC's is as follows –**_

 _ **Lord Taelarr Caltaris and Lady Alyra Caltaris nee Agreos**_

 _ **His Coat of Arms and House Words – Silver knight in profile kneeling on a crimson background; 'Feel Our Wrath'**_

 _ **Her Coat of Arms and House Words – Quartered shield with crossed crimson swords on blue background in upper left and bottom right, golden dragon on red background in upper right and bottom left; 'Strength in Unity'**_

 _ **Lord Aemor Arinarys and Lady Daerys Arinarys nee Gonanyon**_

 _ **His Coat of Arms and House Words – A pair of crossed black swords on a dark blue and white checked background; 'We Fear No Man'**_

 _ **Her Coat of Arms and House Words – An orange Auroch on a white and crimson checked background; 'Blood, Sweat, and Tears'**_

 _ **Lord Vanys Ariar and Lady Vaesella Ariar nee Narralis**_

 _ **His Coat of Arms and House Words – A black eagle in flight on a green background; 'We Fly to Glory'**_

 _ **Her Coat of Arms and House Words – A pair of blue Aurochs yoked together on a background of silver; 'We Work Towards Victory'**_

 _ **Lord Vivar Raelennis and Lady Baehna Raelennis nee Rahtalos**_

 _ **His Coat of Arms and House Words – A shark being speared by a man, all in crimson on a teal and gold checked background; 'We Rule the Sea'**_

 _ **Her Coat of Arms and House Words – A white cave bear rampant on a black background, 'Hope is Our Strength'**_

 _ **Lord Matadar Taelaeron and Lady Balyra Taelaeron nee Rahtigar**_

 _ **His Coat of Arms and House Words – A crimson dragon crouching over an auroch carcass on a white background, 'Courage 'til Death'**_

 _ **Her Coat of Arms and House Words – A trio of silver lightning bolts held in a fist, centered on a black and gold quartered shield; 'Fear the Storm's Wrath'**_


End file.
